legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hugo
Hugo (ヒューゴ, Hyugo) is a Mabu who is Princess Celestia's assistant. He is one of the main supporting characters in the series. He made his debut in the Citadel Ruins, using the Far-Viewer to help the Twilight Sparkle and the others collect the Eternal Sources needed to repair the Core of Light. "This is only the beginning. There are reports of terrible disasters all throughout the world." :—Hugo. Appearance :Voice actor: Michael Yurchak (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known(Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish) In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Gallery Personality Hugo is well educated and is often found reading a book or doing research. He has vast knowledge of the history of his home world and is a great source of information. He isn't a fighter and can be a little cowardly due to being fairly weak and uncoordinated. He also has a strong dislike for sheep and tries to convince others to distrust them on many occasions. Relationships Friends/Allies *Ancients *Princess Celestia *Star Swirl the Bearded *Mayor Mare *Ponies *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages **Ignitus **Aquarius **Volteer **Aeros **Cyril **Terrador *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Thomas Jones *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Big the Cat **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat **Marine the Raccoon *Christopher Thorndyke *Tikal the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Emeral *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *The Ancients **Chronicler *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su Family Neutral *Sunset Shimmer *Discord *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylonians/Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie the Hedgehog Rivals Enemies *The Fallened **Lyric the Last Ancient *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot *Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Lord Tirek *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Shreddix *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia *It was mentioned by Cali that Hugo claimed that he built the Core of Light, but he later admitted that it was the Ancients who built it. *While flying with Flynn, he mentions Hugo's bald spot can be seen from the sky "if the sun hits it just right." *It is implied that Hugo was the one who removed the Sheep exhibit in the Skylands Museum, as he is identified as the "glasses bandit." Category:Mabus Category:Males Category:Allies